Electronic devices such as computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, video games and the like may employ a wide range of input mechanisms to allow a user to perform data entry, or to access and manipulate data. Examples of input mechanisms include the keyboard, mouse, or other pointing device (e.g., a stylus). Another input mechanism that is becoming increasingly important is the touch screen. In general, a touch screen is an input device that allows users to operate an electronic device by simply touching a display screen.
Of the various input techniques and/or methods, surface computing using a touch screen can enable users to manipulate data with physical contact or interaction. For example, surface computing technology can be employed to allow a user to move, edit, or interact with a virtual object using his or her hands. However, as the amount of data interaction and abilities increase with surface computing or surface technologies, users typically prefer an interaction with data or virtual objects representing data that is substantially similar to the user's interaction with objects in the real world.